memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701), 2267
In 2267, numerous log entries were made on the Captain's log for the . Entrants * James T. Kirk Entries ''Web of the Romulans * "''Captain's log, Stardate 3125.3. The ''Enterprise is on patrol near the Romulan Neutral Zone after a week-long shore leave at Starbase Eight. The crew is rested and alert, but we've experienced a computer malfunction which is hampering our operations. The computer programming consultant at Starbase Eight was down with a severe cold and therefore unable to help Mister Spock with repairs. The malfunction was not considered serious enough to warrant restriction of the Enterprise's duty, especially since there are rumors of unrest within the Romulan empire. However, I am concerned over our ability to handle an emergency with the computer in its present state. As per Star Fleet orders, we are now proceeding along the edge of the Neutral Zone." * "''Captain's log, Stardate 3127.2. With the release of auxiliary control the computer seems to have detached itself from active involvement. It is allowing repairs and it has accepted a cursory reprogramming of the personnel files. Though the ship is still being run through auxiliary control, and will require a starbase facility for a complete overhaul, it is estimated the bridge will be operational in twenty-four hours. The Romulans have given us little trouble but we have made no progress in discovering their purpose on this side of the Neutral Zone." * "Captain's log, Stardate 3128.6. The ''Enterprise is proceeding to Canara to act as intermediary between the Romulan Empire and the Canarans. Communications are still inoperative, but should be repaired within the hour. We have had no contact with Starfleet Command. Commander S'Talon has agreed to help us try to convince the Romulan leaders it is in the Federation's best interest to help them. His only concern seems to be the welfare of his people. The centurion is still in sickbay and, in spite of all Doctor McCoy can do, her condition is worsening."'' * "Captain's log, Stardate 3130.4. The Romulan crisis is under control. Commander S'Talon has come to an understanding with the Canarans and the Romulan Empire has agreed to buy their entire supply of gran. Doctor McCoy estimates that, made into the new vaccine, it will be enough to stem the myrruthesian plague..." "The Return of the Archons" *; Captain's log, stardate 3156.2 : "While orbiting planet Beta III trying to find some trace of the starship Archon that disappeared here a hundred years ago, a search party consisting of two Enterprise officers were sent to the planet below. Mr. Sulu has returned, but in a highly agitated mental state. His condition requires I beam down with an additional search detail." *; Captain's log, stardate 3157.4 : The Enterprise, still under attack by some sort of heat rays from the surface of Beta III, is now being commanded by Engineering Officer Scott. The shore party has been taken by the creature called Landru. *; ''Captain's log, stardate 3158.7 : "The Enterprise is preparing to leave Beta III in star system C-111. Sociologist Lindstrom is remaining behind with a party of experts who will help restore the planet's culture to a Human form." "This Side of Paradise" *''Captain's Log, Stardate 3417.3'' : "We thought our mission to Omicron Ceti III would be an unhappy one. We had expected to find no survivors of the agricultural colony there. Apparently, our information was incorrect." *''Captain's Log, supplemental'' : "We have been ordered by Starfleet Command to evacuate the colony on Omicron III. However the colony leader, Elias Sandoval, has refused all cooperation and will not listen to any arguments." *''Captain's Log, Stardate 3417.5'' : "The pod plants have spread spores throughout the ship, carried by the ventilation system. Under their influence, my crew is deserting to join the Omicron colony, and I can't stop them. I don't know why I have not been infected, nor can I get Doctor McCoy to explain the physical-psychological aspects of the infection." *''Captain's Log, Stardate 3417.7'' : "Except for myself, all crew personnel have transported to the surface of the planet. Mutinied. Lieutenant Uhura has effectively sabotaged the communications station. I can only contact the surface of the planet. The ship can be maintained in orbit for several months, but even with automatic controls, I cannot pilot her alone. In effect, I am marooned here. I'm beginning to realize just how big this ship really is, how quiet. I don't know how to get my crew back, how to counteract the effect of the spores. I don't know what I can offer against paradise." *''Captain's Log, supplemental'' : "I think I've discovered the answer. But to carry out my plan entails considerable risk. Mr. Spock is much stronger than the ordinary Human being. Aroused, his great physical strength could kill. But it's a risk I'll have to take." ''Demands of Honor * "''Captain's log, Stardate 3197.2. The ''Enterprise is headed for System 7348 at best speed, but it is still three days away. The crew is tense. Though the diplomats are even now making a final push, few doubt that war with the Klingon Empire is imminent. The question on the minds of the crew: will the first shots be fired at the Enterprise when we reach our destination? I know we will be facing a Klingon warship when we arrive. And despite the claims of the Klingon Empire, I am sure that whatever the Klingon vessel's purpose, it is not to make peaceful contact with the primitive genetic Klingons on that world. For now, we have no choice but to wait and see." Sacrifices of War * "''Captain's log, Stardate 3198.4. We have reached Organia and have established standard orbit. No signs of hostile activities in this area, but I am greatly concerned. Organia lies near a number of Klingon outposts. I must negotiate a treaty by which the Federation can construct a base on the world. At all costs, Organia must be denied to the Klingons." "Operation -- Annihilate!" * "Captain's log, stardate 3287.2. The mass insanity we have tracked across this section of the galaxy seems to have already touched Deneva. That planet, colonized over a century ago, is one of the most beautiful in the galaxy." * "Captain's log, supplemental. Whatever the creatures are, they have apparently taken over all the inhabitants of Deneva. Meanwhile, ship's surgeon Dr. McCoy is examining a strange puncture wound left by one of the creatures on Mr. Spock's back." * "Captain's log, stardate 3289.8. I am faced with the most difficult decision of my life, unless we find a way to destroy the creatures without killing their Human hosts, my command responsibilities will force me to kill over a million people." "The Leader" * "Captain's log, supplemental. Satisfied that we have gotten what information we can from D'kar about the sabotage to the shuttle ''Copernicus, and because Ensign Kerby is recovering well from his wounds, we have - at the request of Starfleet Command - rendezvoused with Commander Kor's battle cruiser, to which we have been ordered to deliver our prisoner in accordance with the Organian Peace Treaty." The Disinherited * "''Captain's log, Stardate 3034.6. We have escorted what was left of the Parath'aat vessels back to their homeworld. What's more, with the help of Captain Callas and the , we've persuaded the Parath'aat leaders to give up their dreams of conquest and to relinquish the Federation equipment they were using to make additional plasma cannons. Nor will they be able to hold back any of their ill-gotten gains, thanks to Mr. Spock's comprehensive list of missing machinery and components. "As for the Federation scientists who helped them ... we have no extradition treaty with the Parath'aa. However, with nothing left for them to do on Parathu'ul, I don't expect they'll be welcome there much longer. And when they leave, we'll be there to take them into custody. We'd better be--unless we want them rubbing elbows with the Romulans. "As for the Rithramen raiders--or more accurately, the survivors among the raiders --I can't find it in my heart to forgive them, not after all the bloodshed they caused. But I think I'm beginning to understand them. I see them staring out at me from their incarceration, and they look lost--just as lost as I might be if I were separated from the things that make me what I am. It's unfortunate that their calling is such a bloody one--unfortunate for all of us. "In any case, the will be here any moment to accept the Rithrim and take them to Starbase Eighty-three, where they'll stand trial for their crimes. At that point, I expect, I'll also have my communications officer returned to me." "Shanghaied" * "Captain's log, stardate 3163.2. We are in orbit over Earth. Starfleet has requested two of my senior officers to help with a classified mission. I don't know what it entails, but we are to meet with a Doctor Bancroft, one of the top archaeologists at the Foundation for Earth Studies. It is rumored that they want my men to investigate the remains of a nineteenth-century sailing vessel that was found off the Avalon Peninsula in Nova Scotia. This is highly irregular, but Scotty and Spock are eager to get a glimpse of history. Doctor McCoy and I are tagging along to keep them out of trouble." * "Captain's log, supplemental. The Carthians' spacecraft has been turned over to Starfleet for further study. We have resumed our mission, seeking out new life, new civilizations, hopefully not in the manner we just encountered. Kirk out." "Amok Time" * "Captain's log, stardate 3372.7. On course, on schedule, bound for Altair VI via Vulcan. First Officer Spock seems to be under stress. He has requested and been granted shore leave. Ship surgeon McCoy has him under medical surveillance." ''Gemini * "''Captain's log, Stardate 3375.3. While en route to the planet Nador, as per our orders, I have decided to try something of an experiment, with, I am confident, the full support of my senior staff. * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 3375.6. Few missions, I confess, have left me with emotions as mixed as those of this assignment on Nador. I am glad to have prevented the assassination of a planet's monarchs, but saddened by the cost to the Federation of a loyal and valued member of its diplomatic corps, through no fault of his own. The handover ceremony went as planned--for a welcome change--and the Nadorian people have been officially admitted to the Federation. Captain Konstantin of the has been notified that the troops he is transporting will not be needed. "The Apple" * "''Captain's log, stardate 3715.3. While making a routine exploration of the unexplored Gamma Trianguli VI, one of my men has been killed by a poisonous plant." * "Captain's log, supplementary. Our investigation of Gamma Trianguli VI has suddenly turned into a nightmare. We're being watched and followed, Mr. Spock has been injured, and now we find we are unable to return to the ship." * "Captain's log, stardate 3715.6. We have been introduced to Vaal, evidently the source of the planet's power emanations, possibly the force that threatens both us, and our ship." "A Small Matter of Faith" * "Captain's log, stardate 3547.2. This appears to have been our week for medical emergencies. Due to subspace interference from Berthold radiation, I have been unable to contact Starfleet Command for authorization to respond to a Priority One distress call from Dr. Pitkin of the Starfleet Veterans' Hospital on Lavinius V--received two days ago. Thus, on my own authority, we have diverted from our present assignment in the Beta Aurigae system, and are now in standard orbit over Lavinius V. I am confident my decision poses no threat to the 19 crewmen beamed about two solar days ago--causalties of the ''Defiant, disabled during a routine patrol. I must note for the record that, as expected, Dr. McCoy has taken vigorous exception to my decision." * "''Captain's log, stardate 3549.8. En route to the planet Calydon, we are encountering an ion storm. I am apprehensive about how it will affect our efforts to regain control of the ''Enterprise." * "''Captain's log, stardate 3550.1. Despite the storm and En-Lai's increasing agitation, we have reached Calydon. I have beamed down to the surface to prepare for the incredible event we now believe will take place there." * "Captain's log, supplemental: We are leaving Calydon with the Reverend En-Lai's newly cured followers in custory. They must stand trial for their part in the commandeering of the Enterprise. But, as they were instrumental in verifying the existence of the Calydonian healing beings--a discovery of great import to the Federation--I am making a formal recommendation to Starfleet Command that clemency be considered." "I, Mudd" * "Captain's log, stardate 4513.3. After having been taken over by an android, the Enterprise has been underway at warp 7 for four days. Now, we are entering orbit around a planet which has never been charted." ''The Case of the Colonist's Corpse * "''Captain's log, stardate 4521.7. The repairs to the ''Enterprise have been finished and her stay in spacedock is all but concluded. The damage that Norman and the androids on Mudd's planet did to the ship when they hijacked her was minor. So I was surprised that Starfleet had us put in at Earth's Spacedock for repairs that could have been handled at any well-equipped starbase. I learned later the real reason the Enterprise was summoned back to Earth is that we’re scheduled to provide transportation for a party that's going from Earth to a Federation colony near the Klingon Neutral Zone. Ordinarily, I wonder about the wisdom of using starships for such milk runs, but Starfleet received a specific request that the Enterprise provide the transportation and frankly, I couldn't be more delighted, both because of the identity of the passenger and because I learned it early enough that I was able to arrange for a proper reception. Our passenger is not only an old and dear friend, but a man to whom I owe my career." * "''Captain's log, stardate 4522.4. We have taken our final two passengers on board and are en route to Aneher II. The first of the two passengers is Manuel K. Carabatsos, the judge who will preside over the upcoming murder trial on the colony. The second passenger, the prosecutor who Sam's going up against, is someone who makes even stronger that feeling of "old times." For she, like Sam, is an old friend." * "Captain's log, stardate 4523.1. We have left our passengers on Aneher II, along with a small contingent of security officers handpicked by Lieutenant Commander Giotto and me who, through their training and temperament, would help maintain the peace among a potentially volatile civilian population. I can only hope it is enough. For though I have some apprehensions for the well-being of my old friends, the ''Enterprise cannot stay in orbit around Aneher II to provide additional security. In light of the unrest that the situation on Aneher II has created, Starfleet has ordered us to patrol the area near the Federation-Klingon Neutral Zone. "Our path is taking us into a sector of the galaxy that has been under dispute between the Klingons and the Federation since initial contact. The Battle of Donatu V was fought here twenty-three years ago. The results were inconclusive. We are presently approaching Deep Space Station K-7, which is now within sensor range." Mission to Horatius * "''Captain's log, Stardate 3475.3. We are on a secret mission, the nature of which will not be revealed to us until we have reached the position NGC 400. Senior Ship's Surgeon Leonard McCoy has officially put himself on record as opposed to continuing on the grounds that the personnel of the ''Enterprise are in no condition to remain in space." Assimilation² * "''Captain's log, stardate 3368.6. Mister Spock, Doctor McCoy, and Commander Scott are accompanying me to Aprilia III, site of a long-abandoned relay station apparently built by an alien civilization centuries ago. A Federation archaeology team has been stationed here for several months, attempting to glean any knowledge from the mysterious and unworkable technology, but has failed to make its last three scheduled reports. Subspace communication has gone unanswered. It's most likely a simple communications breakdown, but best to be certain. The planet's unique radiation also prevents the use of the transporter, necessitating our visit via shuttlecraft." category:logs Captain's log 2267